But It Could Have Been Right
by 9aza
Summary: G1 verse. Now that Sunstorm can control his abilities, he is sent to Earth to train under Starscream. What can go wrong? Eventual Starscream/Sunstorm. Suggestions appreciated! Warning: Slash.
1. Nice to Meet You

A/N: What am I doing, starting a multi-chapter romance with no plot planned? *pulls hair* Am I crazy?

Tonya: Yes.

Kankuro: No. Ignore Tonya, she's just trying to make you feel bad. Relax, this story won't end up like your first attempts at writing romance. Besides, you wrote those bad stories when you were 14. You're better now.

Thanks Kankuro, you always make me feel better. Anyways, as I said earlier, I have no plot for this story so I'm planning to take it slow, but suggestions are welcome. Seriously, for the love of Primus, please give me suggestions!

Note: The title of the story comes from the song _Resistance_ by Muse.

Thank you Wannabe Starscream for resurrecting this plot bunny. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**But It Could Have Been Right**

Chapter 1

Thundercracker and Skywarp stood before the Space Bridge, waiting patiently for mech they were to escort back to the Nemesis.

"So…" said Skywarp, trying to start a conversation, "TC, who do you think the new guy is going to be?"

Thundercracker shrugged. "Hopefully a better tempered medic. Primus knows Hook doesn't have the greatest berthside manner."

"True, but maybe he could be a triple changer," suggested Skywarp.

Thundercracker grimaced. They didn't need another rude, power-hungry, and very large mech with two alt-modes. Three was more than enough.

Before the blue Seeker could say anything, a familiar voice asked, "Are you Skywarp and Thundercracker?"

The two Seekers turned and there stood a gold Seeker who sounded a little too much like their Air Commander.

"I'm Sunstorm, the soldier Shockwave sent."

_Shockwave sent us a trineless Seeker?_ thought Skywarp and Thundercracker, both believing that Shockwave's logic circuits have finally fried.

"Well, are you?" asked Sunstorm, servos on his hips and tapping his pede.

Primus, the Seeker reminded them even more of their trinemate with that pose. They nodded and Sunstorm replied, "Good, then we can go now."

**XXX**

When the three Seekers later entered the Control Room, they were met with an all too familiar sight: Starscream complaining about something, Megatron looking about ready to use his temper, and Soundwave standing by, watching silently. Just a typical day at the Nemesis.

Thundercracker and Skywarp were about to tune out their Air Commander when they heard a certain word.

"Megatron, you had Shockwave send us the defective clone!" Starscream screeched.

_Clone?_ thought Thundercracker and Skywarp at the same time.

"We need soldiers, not some knock-off that can't-"

Starscream was cut off when Megatron backhanded him, knocking the Seeker to the ground.

"Silence, you imbecile," growled Megatron, "Shockwave can't afford to send any soldiers right now, not with Autobot femmes' constant attacks. The only reason Sunstorm is here is so he can train to become a better soldier to assist Shockwave with those wretched femmes."

Starscream glared at his Commander and, as he got back up, asked, "Why should we train the clone if it can't control its abilities?" "Sunstorm _can _control his abilities. If you read the reports Shockwave sent, you would know that," Megatron stated before continuing, "and _we _are not training him. _You_ are."

The SIC's optics widened and he sputtered, "Y-you can't be serious! I am the Air Commander of this army and I refuse to waste my talents sparkling-sitting some worthless clone!"

"You have no choice in the matter, Starscream," said Megatron, "as long as I am the Supreme Commander of the Decepticons, you _will_ follow my orders."

"You won't be for long if I have anything to do with it," muttered the tri-colored Seeker under his breath.

It was then Megatron noticed the other Seekers in the room. "Thundercracker, Skywarp, you are dismissed."

"Yes, Lord Megatron," said Seekers replied before leaving the room, both were shocked to learn that Sunstorm was a clone of (obviously) Starscream. They were _so_ going to bother their trineleader about this later.

"Sunstorm, come here," ordered Megatron.

The gold Seeker bowed his helm submissively and did as he was told, much to Starscream's disgust. How could Sunstorm be a clone of _him_? It was preposterous!

"You will be trained by Starscream for the rest of your stay here, understand?" said Megatron.

Sunstorm nodded.

Megatron smirked. "Good. At least one of you is obedient. Starscream, escort Sunstorm to his quarters."

"What? No, I-"

Starscream's complaints fell silent when he saw the fusion cannon aimed at his spark chamber.

"Yes, _Lord_ Megatron," Starscream amended, then to Sunstorm he said through clenched dentas, "Follow me."

**XXX**

Starscream led Sunstorm down the long, turning, purple halls until he stopped at a door. "This is your room. My room is around the corner. Don't bother me unless it involves your training or else I will make you regret it."

With that, Starscream walked away before Sunstorm could say a word to him.

Sunstorm let out an air intake and stared at his door for a few moments. The clone then slammed his helm on the door and groaned, "He never gave me the code to open the door!"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that this first chapter is so short, but I wanted to end the chapter here. Can you feel the love between them? XD

If you liked, then please review.

Again, suggestions are greatly appreciated!


	2. I Hate You

A/N: I'm back with another chapter! I listened to the song _I Hate You (My Friend)_ a lot while coming up with it. What? It's a funny song. I'm so sorry but this one is another short one. Please forgive me! T^T

I'm amazed by how many people reviewed, alerted, and faved this story. Thank you guys so much!

If you're wondering where's Tonya and Kankuro... Well, Kankuro is chasing Tonya because she stole his puppet Karasu. Hopefully he won't kill her for doing it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**But It Could Have Been Right**

Chapter 2

Skywarp was annoyed. He and Thundercracker tried the day before to question Starscream after he was done with Sunstorm, but their trinemate waved them off and retreated to his room, with not one question answered. Now the teleporter had an early morning patrol and he HATED waking up so slagging early.

The Seeker entered the Recreation Room and headed straight to the Energon dispenser. With a cube in servo, Skywarp went over to his favorite couch and saw Sunstorm lying on it, in deep recharge. _What the frag is he doing here?_

It took a few moments, but Skywarp figured it out. Starscream forgot to (or just plain didn't) give Sunstorm the code to get into his room. It happened a lot to the new recruits Starscream was forced to escort. Pit, it even happened to Skywarp and Thundercracker when their trine was first assigned to the Nemesis and Starscream was the only the one of the three who knew the codes.

Skywarp figured that it would be the right thing to do to wake up the recharging Seeker before anyone else came and messed with him and perhaps even help him get the code for his door, but Skywarp isn't exactly known for doing the right thing. The black and violet Seeker instead smirked and teleported to get a few things from his special box.

**XXX**

When Sunstorm woke up that morning, he was glad to know that the Recreation Room was empty. Good thing too, he didn't want to have to explain to anyone why he was on the couch and not his room.

After he got his cube, the gold Seeker walked over to the launching pad where he was to meet Starscream for his training. The Air Commander was already waiting for him when Sunstorm arrived.

Starscream's optics roamed over Sunstorm's chassis, causing the clone to feel uncomfortable.

"Get out," said Starscream at last, "training is canceled until you decide to act serious."

Sunstorm was confused and was about to protest, but the look Starscream was giving him made him reconsider and he quickly left.

**XXX**

The clone was sitting in the Recreation Room reading some data pads about Primus's teachings that he took from Shockwave's library (though why such a logical and well known atheist had data pads about Primus was beyond Sunstorm), but he couldn't really concentrate on reading because of all the snickering from all the other mechs in the room. Just what was so funny?

Thundercracker frowned when he saw what the other Decepticons were laughing at as he sat down next to his trinemate. Skywarp seemed to be the one who was getting the most laughs out this and Thundercracker quickly figured out that this was the teleporter's fault. "Skywarp…" he started.

"Aw…come on TC," said Skywarp, "a little hazing never hurt anyone."

As soon as he said those words, Skywarp immediately regretted them. Thundercracker was giving him a glare that would've killed, if looks could kill, Skywarp a million times over. That black Seeker then remembered back when they were new to the Decepticon forces and how they were both hazed by the more experienced troops. Skywarp got off lucky and only had a few pranks pulled on him; Thundercracker on the other hand… Well, let's just say that it's a good thing that those scars are no longer visible.

"Sunstorm, I thought you would've gone straight to the wash-racks after I told you training was canceled," said an annoyed voice.

Sunstorm looked up and saw Starscream sneering at him. "Honestly, do you even know what wash-racks are or do you like your little drawings too much to wash them off?"

"D-drawings?" Sunstorm questioned.

Starscream made a sound of exasperation, grabbed Susntorm's wing roughly, and said, "These drawings, you idiot."

Sunstorm looked at his wing and his jaw dropped. On it were little drawings of hearts, stars, peace symbols, a mythical Earth creature known as a unicorn (which Sunstorm believed were evil), and even a crudely painted Autobot symbol. Now all the snickering made sense.

The embarrassed Seeker pulled himself out of Starscream's grasp and said quietly, "I'll take care of it right away, Sir."

Sunstorm began to walk away when he noticed the slag-eating grin on Skywarp's face and the glare Thundercracker was giving his trinemate. It was now obvious who did this. Sunstorm clenched his fists, but kept his hold on his temper. He didn't need to pick a fight with anyone right now and make a bigger fool out of himself.

As soon as he was out of the room, everyone burst out laughing.

Sunstorm hated everyone in the Nemesis.

* * *

A/N: Poor, poor Sunstorm. I'm having too much fun being mean to him.

Thank you Ultimos-11 for your suggestion of what Skywarp painted onto Sunstorm's wings! :)

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, please review.

Remember, suggestions are welcomed!


	3. Explanations Please

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in two months! I feel so ashamed, please forgive me! I even stayed up late just so I could write this little chapter for you guys. Don't ever think I'll give up on this story, I just came up with the ending for this story about two weeks ago (the middle still needs work though).

Wow. Two chapters and this story has 5 faves, 9 reviews, and 13 alerts! This story is officially more popular than _The Early Stages of War_ was when it first started (and it has more alerts than TESOW ever did!). Thank you guys so much! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**But It Could Have Been Right**

Chapter 3

While Sunstorm was in the wash-racks, Thundercracker and Skywarp decided that now was the time to pry some answers from their elusive trinemate.

/We need to talk/ Thundercracker sent to Starscream over their private comm. frequency.

/About what?/ Starscream demanded.

/About Sunstorm!/ Skywarp sent impatiently.

Starscream let out an exasperated groan. He knew his trinemates weren't going to let this go unless he told them something. Fraggit, why did they have to be so nosy sometimes?

/Meet me in my quarters./

**XXX**

The Command Trine were all sitting in Starscream's quarters when Skywarp snapped, "Will you just tell us about Sunstorm already?"

"He's just a clone Shockwave created," Starscream. "A breakthrough in the cloning process, but he's defective and not worth my time to train. Stupid Megatron can't-"

"We know that already," Skywarp pointed out.

"Don't need to hear another one of your rants," Thundercracker muttered.

"Then why are you bothering me for more information about him?" Starscream demanded.

"We want to know why Shockwave would make a clone of, no offense, _you_," the blue Seeker replied.

Skywarp made a comment about the Guardian losing his sense of reason.

The Air Commander glared at his trinemates and said, "Sunstorm was only one of many clones created as an experiment to increase our numbers. He was the only clone that came from me, the rest were clones of the other troops."

"So ole One-Eye's got a clone army back on Cybertron and sends us a second you? Not his best decision," Skywarp said.

"There is no clone army. Only Sunstorm was successfully brought online," Starscream clarified.

"Then what makes him defective? He seemed like a normal mech to me," Thundercracker said.

"His fusion reactor was discovered to be unstable after he onlined and close contact with Sunstorm would kill a mech. Apparently, Shockwave fixed that little problem a few years ago," Starscream said. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Yeah," Skywarp said. "Why keep it all a secret?"

The tri-colored Seeker gave the teleporter an incredulous look. "Skywarp, you should know the answer to that. We didn't want the Autobots to find out about our plans. Simple as that. Now… Get out of my room."

Once Thundercracker and Skywarp left, Starscream was left contemplating about his clone.

Would that glorified nightlight prove himself worthy of being his pupil? Starscream doubted it. Sunstorm has already proven himself to be naïve and unobservant of his surroundings. Those traits could get a mech killed quickly on the battlefield. Not only that, but he hated that the clone would just blindly follow orders. Sunstorm needs to learn to think for himself if he wants to live to see the end of this war. However, Starscream couldn't help but think that this arrangement would prove to be very interesting.

**XXX**

Normally a trip to the wash-racks would help Sunstorm unwind and relax, but today his processor was in turmoil. He was still quite angry at Skywarp for his prank and embarrassing him in front of the Nemesis's entire crew, but he was even more angry at Starscream for rubbing it in and for giving him a hard time since yesterday. Why did the SIC have to be such a glitch? He never did anything to him and yet Starscream called him defective even though he was in the same room. Sunstorm wasn't defective, at least, not anymore.

Starscream's horrid attitude and awful reputation left Sunstorm wondering what was so valuable about the Air Commander that Megatron never executed him. It certainly couldn't be because of Starscream's appearance; attractive he may be, but a handsome face is not worth millennia of treachery. Most likely it was his fighting capabilities that kept the elder Seeker alive. Yes that must be it, otherwise, why else would Shockwave request Sunstorm be trained by him?

Still, Sunstorm dreaded the thought of spending time with the volatile mech and wished he could return to Cybertron and just ask the Rainmakers to train him instead. But whether he liked it or not, orders were orders.

* * *

A/N: Once again, I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. It's really just a necessary filler chapter.

Suggestions are appreciated.

Please review if you liked.


	4. A Spark?

A/N: I'm back with another chapter! O.o And I think something actually happens this time.

Thank you Ultimos-11, Mahimomo, and Wannabe Starscream for reviewing.

Thank you Wol Lo and Katsuko1978 for alerting.

Thank you everyone for reading.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**But It Could Have Been Right**

Chapter 4

It was surprising what one can find in the Decepticon supply closet: Halloween decorations, large sacks of cement, boxes of superglue, and so on; it was as if the closet was also where Soundwave kept Rumble and Frenzy's confiscated prank supplies.

It was odd, but to Sunstorm very convenient as well.

**XXX**

Skywarp hated going to the medbay for firewall updates; Hook always puts him in stasis and if there was something the Decepticons taught him, it was that you always had to watch your back and to trust no one.

No one except Thundercracker of course.

The teleporter entered the medbay and, once he was on the medical berth, was immediately placed in stasis.

An hour later, Skywarp onlined, checked his systems, and teleported back to his quarters.

Thundercracker was already inside, reading a data pad, when Skywarp popped in. He looked up at his roommate and couldn't suppress a grin.

"What's got you smiling?" Skywarp asked. He wasn't used to seeing his wingmate smiling for no good reason.

The blue Seeker shook his helm. "It's nothing…Angel Wings."

"Oh okay th-" the other started before cutting himself off. "Wait. What did you call me?"

Thundercracker stayed silent.

Skywarp went to the mirror and groaned at the sight: glued to his wings were white fuzzy boas. When did that happen?

He smacked his forehead; when he was getting his firewalls upgraded!

"Help me get these off."

With an air take let out, Thundercracker got up and started tugging at the boas.

Skywarp winced. What kind of glue did the prankster use?

"They're not coming off," his trine mate said. "I think you need to see Mixmaster to get a solvent."

"Great," the teleporter grumbled. As much as he hated to admit it, whoever did this did a pretty good job.

"Personally, I like how these look on you."

Skywarp looked up at Thundercracker in surprise. Did his best friend just say that?

"I'll go get us some Energon," Thundercracker said, before quickly leaving the room.

**XXX**

Sunstorm was smiling at the images he saved in his memory banks. That should teach Skywarp not to prank him. The clone checked his internal chronometer and slumped.

It was almost time for him to meet with Starscream for his training.

Once more, Starscream was already waiting for Sunstorm at the launching pad when he arrived. The Air Commander looked over him with the same amount of scrutiny as before and finally nodded in approval.

"Before I can train you, I need to know how much experience you have. First I need to see how good you are at flying."

Okay, that didn't seem so bad to Sunstorm.

"Do you know how transform?" Starscream asked with a sneer.

"Yes, Sir," the younger Seeker said with his fists clenched.

The jerk probably thought Sunstorm hadn't flown a day in his life!

Sunstorm counted to ten and forced himself to calm down. He couldn't let Starscream get to him; he had to keep his temper in check.

As the two Seekers flew, Starscream began doing simple maneuvers, prompting Sunstorm to copy him. From what the elder Seeker could tell, Sunstorm could do the easy ones well enough, but became sloppy as the maneuvers became harder. At least the clone had some flying experience.

Flying with Starscream reminded Sunstorm of the time he spent flying with the Rainmakers. Especially Acid Storm. If he wasn't in his alt-mode, the gold Seeker would've smiled at the memories of the green Seeker. He may have spent his entire life in the company of only four mechs, one of whom was the most boring to have ever been sparked, but Sunstorm wasn't completely naïve to all of life's experiences.

Starscream finally landed in a secluded grassy area by a cliff and Sunstorm had to admit, the view was nice.

"Are you finished looking at the ocean like an idealistic fool?" Starscream's harsh voice asked.

The younger Seeker turned to face his superior officer, trying his best to hide his annoyance. "Now that I have your attention, we're going spar."

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now. How else am I going to find out if you know how to fight?" Starscream asked.

Sunstorm would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. The clone had spent the first half of his life in stasis and the other half mostly in Shockwave's tower. He never actually had to fight anyone before, even if it was for "friendly" sparring.

The tri-colored Seeker circled him, a predatory look in his optics. It was obvious he was going to enjoy this.

Starscream lunged at Sunstorm.

It was no contest. Within a few minutes, Starscream the struggling clone pinned down. Sunstorm wasn't giving him much to work with. Primus, what did Shockwave have Sunstorm do in that blasted tower if he couldn't defend it?

It was pathetic really and he wasn't in the mood to teach the clone how to fight servo-to-servo today.

The cold, analyzing glare Starscream was giving him made Sunstorm feel uncomfortable. Was he going to beat him for being a lousy opponent?

Starscream leaned in closer -Sunstorm felt his spark pulsate faster- and whispered cruelly in his audio, "You're so weak. I hope you're worth the effort."

Sunstorm shivered.

The Air Commander climbed off of the gold Seeker and asked, "Do you even know how to use a blaster?"

Said Seeker sat up and nodded, still shaken.

"Good. We can work on target practice for the rest of the day."

Starscream walked away and Sunstorm stood up and followed him to an improvised shooting range.

Target practice went surprisingly well, despite the fact that Sunstorm's spark kept speeding up at odd moments. Like whenever Starscream helped him aim at the target better. His spark had only reacted this way once before, back on Cybertron when he spent time with Acid Storm alone.

No, that can't be it. He was probably just nervous about making mistakes, right?

Right?

* * *

A/N: Is that a spark of something I see? Man, even I can't tell at this point and I actually have a skeleton plot now. Starscream's such a jerk that even I have a hard time seeing him with Sunstorm.

We'll just have to wait and see, I guess. :/

Thank you Mahimomo and Wannabe Starscream for your suggestions! :D

Please review if you liked.


	5. Contemplation

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story since December, but I got writer's block in the middle of the chapter. I still have writer's block, but for Wannabe Nightmare, I decided to post what I do have and end the wait. It's mostly a filler chapter, it's short, and I don't like it very much, but hopefully the next chapter will be better.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**But It Could Have Been Right**

Chapter 5

_Cybertron, one million Earth years ago..._

Sunstorm loved flying over Cybertron. He wasn't allowed outside of the tower that often, and whenever he did, he was never alone. The young Seeker didn't like the idea having chaperones, but it was wartime and one can never be too careful. Besides, it was the Rainmaker trine he usually went flying with.

Today, however, was a little different.

Cumulus and High Voltage were on a mission for Shockwave, leaving Sunstorm alone with Acid Storm.

Sunstorm didn't mind spending time with the older Seeker. In fact, he preferred being alone with Acid Storm, even if being around him made his spark feel funny. He was nice and patient with the younger Seeker.

They finally landed, but not at their destination. The area looked deserted and was in ruins, like most of Cybertron.

"Acid, why are we here?" Sunstorm asked.

"I want to show you what I found on my last patrol. Come on."

Acid Storm grabbed Sunstorm's servo and led him to a cellar door next to the remains of what might have been the largest of the buildings there. As they walked, the old steps groaned and creaked at their combined weight. Sunstorm wondered if they would break and make the Seekers fall.

When they finally reached the bottom of the staircase, Acid Storm left Sunstorm to grab something. He returned with a candle in his grasp and asked, "Will you?"

The gold Seeker nodded and lit the candle, then the Rainmaker held his servo again and took him to a large door on the other side of the cellar. He opened the door and they stepped through.

Sunstorm gasped.

Inside were crystals of different sizes and colors. The light of the candle reflecting off them and creating beautiful patterns on the walls.

"I'd never thought I would ever see something like this again," Acid Storm murmured. "The original Crystal Gardens were destroyed early in the war. It's a miracle that these crystals still exist."

"They're perfect," Sunstorm whispered before turning to the green Seeker, "Thank you for taking me here. I know you didn't have-"

The Rainmaker cut off the clone with a kiss. Sunstorm didn't fight off Acid Storm, but instead pulled him closer.

They would spend the next few hours in the secret garden and would visit it again and again throughout their relationship.

**XXX**

_Earth, present time..._

Lying on the couch in the recreation room, Sunstorm mulled over his relationship with Acid Storm. It had started off so well. So well that he thought that Acid Storm could've been his future bondmate. What had gone wrong?

He sighed as he remembered the reason why they broke up.

To say the least, it was awkward in Shockwave's tower for a while after the breakup. Thankfully, things went back to normal, for the most part, and Acid Storm eventually forgave Sunstorm for hurting him. They did have to work and live in the same tower afterall.

With a small smile, the clone now knew why Shockwave always told him to never try to pursue a relationship. They complicated things too much.

Why was he thinking about this now? The breakup happened years ago and-

Sunstorm was pulled from his thoughts when he heard someone enter the recreation room. That was odd, it was too early in the morning for anyone to be out of recharge. The Seeker stayed quiet and wondered if it was Skywarp trying to prank him again.

"Primus, I'm stupid," Thundercracker grumbled to himself as he got himself some Energon. He hadn't gotten any recharge the entire night. He was regretting his little comment about Skywarp's wings, especially since the teleporter has been avoiding him since he said it. It wasn't a big deal, but Skywarp took it the wrong way. He didn't mean anything by it, he was just teasing his trine mate. Or was he? Slaggit, he wasn't sure anymore! Why the frag did he say that?

"Are you okay?"

The blue Seeker tensed up for a moment before realizing it was Starscream's voice. "I'm fine. I just couldn't recharge…" Thundercracker trailed off when he saw it wasn't Starscream who spoke to him, but Sunstorm.

"Why not?" the clone asked, genuinely curious about his "mentor's" trine mate. He'd never really spoken to either Skywarp or Thundercracker and now seemed like as a good time as any to talk to one of them.

"It's nothing. Just had a bad memory purge," Thundercracker lied. "So why are you on the couch?"

"I was recharging," Sunstorm replied.

An optic ridge rose. "Why recharge here? Wouldn't it be better to go to your quarters?"

"Yes, but I'm locked out."

"Starscream forgot to give you the code, didn't he?"

That earned him a nod from the gold Seeker.

Thundercracker let out an air intake. "He does that. A lot. Have you tried asking him for the code?"

Sunstorm shook his helm quickly. "No! He hates me and I think he'll just laugh at me if I ask."

"Look, it's not a big deal, he won't laugh-"

Sunstorm gave Thundercracker a dubious look.

"Okay, I'm lying. He will laugh, but the sooner you ask him, the sooner you get the laughing over with," the blue Seeker said.

"Maybe," he murmured. Changing the subject, Sunstorm asked, "So, how did Skywarp like his angel wings?"

Thundercracker paused in his thoughts. He looked at the younger Seeker in shock. "You pranked him?" It could only be Sunstorm. No one besides Thundercracker (Skywarp had decided to see Mixmaster later) had seen the tampered wings.

"He should've known better," was how Sunstorm anwsered.

The older Seeker just shook his helm in disbelief. He never thought Sunstorm would be the type to get even. The Seeker seemed too level-headed to try such a thing, then again, this was _Starscream's_ clone he was talking to and he didn't know him that well.

"Did anyone see him?" Sunstorm asked hopefully.

"No. Only me."

Sunstorm frowned in disappointment. Well that plan backfired, sort of.

"But if it makes you feel better, he's avoiding everyone and hiding in our wash racks," Thundercracker offered.

The gold Seeker smiled, that did make him feel better. "Thank you."

"Welcome," he replied as he left the room, both Seekers were once again left alone with their troubling thoughts.

* * *

A/N: Well at least you learned a little bit about Sunstorm's past. Why did he break up with Acid Storm? I think I'll do a flashback as a way to reveal the answer. It's not really a shocker though.

Again, I did not like this chapter and now I beg of you readers, please, give me suggestions. I'm drowning with this story and I'm seriously considering putting it up for adoption.

If you liked, then please review.


	6. Disappointment

A/N: Huh... I was all set to work on a oneshot Ultimos-11 wanted me to write (I'm so sorry! Forgive me man!) and I ended up finishing this chapter instead. WTF? Well, at least the people who voted in my poll will be happy to know that this story was updated. I don't like this chapter (I've been saying that a lot lately) but hey, I think next chapter something really good is going to happen. ;)

Also, I want to say thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, alerting, and faving this story. It makes me smile to see that people like BICHBR, but then I get sad that not many people are looking at _Come Closer, _a story I've put much more effort into and whose plot I adore! Okay, sorry, done ranting. But seriously, thanks guys for the feedback.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**But It Could Have Been Right**

Chapter 6

_Cybertron, one million Earth years ago…_

It was raining on the war-torn planet and soldiers from both sides were rushing under some sort shelter to protect themselves from the corrosive substance.

Two Seekers sat beneath an overpass, watching the acid rain fall all around them. Sunstorm shivered at the sight. The rain terrified him ever since Shockwave gave him a lecture with explicit details and pictures on what damage acid rain could to a mech's systems. To Acid Storm it was another story. He wasn't afraid of the rain since it couldn't harm him thanks to his special armor. Not to mention his trine were called Rainmakers for a reason.

"Are you okay?" Acid Storm asked, noticing how tense his companion was.

The younger Seeker shook his helm. "I don't like the rain."

"Well maybe I can help you take your mind off it," the Rainmaker murmured as he scooted closer and began to pet Sunstorm's wings as he had done with his trine mates whenever they felt stressed.

Sunstorm felt his wings tremble as Acid Storm's servos caressed them. The affection behind every stroke was foreign to the clone; he was so used to the impersonal clinical touches allowed during the examinations on his fusion reactor. He didn't tell Acid Storm to stop however. Sunstorm offlined his optics as he felt himself relax. He would've gone into recharge when suddenly Acid Storm pulled his servos away.

The clone tensed up. Had he lost control over his fusion reactor and harmed Acid Storm? Refusing to look at the older Seeker, hesistantly he asked, "D-did I hurt you?"

"No," came a soft reply. "But you should look down."

Sunstorm looked down and instantly felt ashamed. The ground he sat on was melting from the heat and radiation his body emitted. He thought he had finally gained self-control over himself! Why did this happen now?

"It's okay," Acid Storm tried to console him, "You'll get better."

His words didn't comfort the younger Seeker. Sunstorm hated disappointing Acid Storm.

**XXX**

_Earth, present time…_

Once again Sunstorm found himself pinned on his back with Starscream on top of him. Not exactly the most dignified position to be in Sunstorm knew, and it didn't help that his spark was still pulsating faster than usual.

He really should have that checked out.

"Are you even _trying_ to improve?" the Air Commander asked irritably, climbing off the clone.

It took all Sunstorm had to keep his temper in check. He really was trying, slaggit! But no matter how much he trained, he still ended up getting pinned.

"I am trying, Sir," Sunstorm replied, keeping his voice neutral.

Starscream rolled his optics and scoffed, "Somehow I doubt that."

He grasped Sunstorm's arm and pulled him back onto his pedes. Starscream was getting frustrated with his "protégé." How could this _weakling_ be a clone of the Air Commander and Second-In-Command of the Decepticon Army? _Obviously Shockwave still has to make major modifications to his cloning method if Sunstorm is the best he could create_, he thought irritably. "We're going back to the Nemesis."

Surprised, Sunstorm pointed out, "But the session isn't o-"

"I don't care," snapped Starscream. "I'm not in the mood to waste anymore of my time with you."

Wincing at Starscream's harsh words, Sunstorm hung his helm in shame. He knew the Air Commander was behaving like, for lack of a better word, a glitch, but Sunstorm honestly couldn't blame him. He's been at the Nemesis for a while now, but he hasn't made much progress. He wanted to improve, to show Starscream that he wasn't a waste of time. But at this rate, it seemed like it was never going to happen.

Starscream did not speak to Sunstorm during the flight back to the Nemesis, nor did he speak once they were inside; instead of telling Sunstorm he was dismissed, the Air Commander simply walked away from his clone.

**XXX**

A few hours had passed since the training session ended and Sunstorm was wandering around the Nemesis, trying to memorize the layout of the ship.

"I'm done!" a frustrated voice rang out through the halls.

"Really now?" another voice replied, mildly amused by the first.

Sunstorm crept closer to the origin of voices and stopped at the door to the Command Room. He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, but his curiosity was too strong.

"He can't be trained! Even a sparkling would've made more progress by now!" the first voice, Starscream, complained. "My Lord, his presence is only wasting our resources, just send him back to Shockwave!"

There was a pause before Megatron answered, "Shockwave has assured me that Sunstorm's power is too valuable to simply let to go to waste."

"But my Lord-!"

"And haven't you sworn to me that as my Air Commander you would insure that every Seeker under your command would be a capable warrior?"

Starscream gritted his denta at Megatron's mention of that long forgotten boast. "I did."

"Then you will continue to train Sunstorm," Megatron stated.

"Yes, _Lord_ Megatron."

Sunstorm quickly ran as soon as he heard Starscream stomp toward the door. He didn't slow down until he reached the now empty rec room. Sunstorm entered his "room" and sat on the couch before hiding his face in his servos. He should be grateful that Megatron decided to let him stay, but he wasn't. Sunstorm wanted to go home, he missed the familiar tower, the Rainmakers, the presence of the drones... Primus, he even missed Shockwave! Homesickness aside, he had to agree with Starscream. He was just a disappointment.

Nothing more than a waste of time.

* * *

A/N: So I've decided to put flashbacks to Cybertron in the beginning of the chapters as a way to compare Sunstorm's relationship with Acid Storm to his (nonexistent) relationship with Starscream. Again, some suggestions on the flashbacks or the present (especially towards Skywarp and Thundercracker) would be great if possible.

If you liked, then please review.


End file.
